headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Tara Chambler
| aliases = | continuity = | series = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Georgia Alexandria, Virginia | known relatives = Lilly Chambler Meghan Chambler | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Live Bait" | final appearance = "The Calm Before" | actor = Alanna Masterson }} Tara Chambler is a fictional character featured on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Played by actress Alanna Masterson, she was introduced in the sixth episode of season four, "Live Bait". With season five of the series, Masterson was added to the "Also Starring" cast list. With season seven, she was elevated to the main starring cast. Biography The Governor & the Prison Tara Chambler was the daughter of David Chambler, the sister of Lilly Chambler and the aunt of Meghan Chambler, as well as a former police academy student. Her family first encountered The Governor when he found their home and she openly showed a distrust of him although this changed when he saved her from being bitten by her zombified father. Tara, Lilly, Meghan and The Governor came across a new camp led by former Woodbury resident Caesar Martinez. Tara developed a romantic relationship with a female resident named Alisha. The Governor then promptly killed Martinez and Pete Dolgen, taking control of the group and leading them to attack a rival group at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Tara got a first glimpse at how insane The Governor was when she witnessed Hershel Greene's decapitation. Glenn Rhee found her hiding at the prison when he was left behind and accompanied her until they come across the group of Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa and Eugene Porter. The road to Terminus & Alexandria Tara began to express guilt for her part in The Governor's attack, believing that he was a good man and not an insane killer like she had found out. Maggie Greene forgave her for this and they came across Terminus, where they were captured by the Terminus group until single-handedly rescued by Carol Peletier. Rick Grimes also forgave her for the role in the attack as he could sense that she didn't want to be a part of it to begin with. Tara remained an integral part of the group as a runner when they reached Alexandria. Tara formed a relationship with the new doctor, Denise Cloyd. Oceanside .]] Following a night-time attack against a Saviors satellite outpost, Tara and an Alexandrian named Heath agreed to go on an extended two-week supply run to find ammunition and medicine. For fourteen days, they traveled along the coastline, finding little in the way of even food. A skirmish with walkers upon a bridge separated them, resulting in Tara being pushed off the bridge by the undead. She landed in the water and washed up on shore. A young woman named Cyndie found her and left some water and fish for her. Tara awakened and secretly followed Cyndie back to Oceanside. She saw various women doing laundry and working on other projects with tools. When the women took note of Tara's presence, they ran to their armory to gather guns. They chased Tara all through the area, but it was a little girl named Rachel who got the drop on her with a handgun. Tara was taken to one of the cabins and handcuffed to a radiator. She met the leader of the group, Natania. Natania explained to her why she was captured and questioned her about where she came from. Tara lied and said that she and her traveling companion had been on the road alone together for years. She just wanted to leave so she could find her friend, Heath. That night, Natania moved Tara to a different cabin where dinner was prepared. She revealed some of the history of Oceanside, and detailed their past with the Saviors after Tara asked where all the men were. Natania also revealed that she knew Tara was lying about where she came from. Tara confessed to belonging to a larger community and offered forth the possibility of establishing a cooperative network between the two. Natania would not give up her isolationist sensibilities and instead offered Tara a place with them. Tara turned the offer down, and Natania assigned two women named Beatrice an Kathy to escort her back to the bridge. As the three women marched through the woods, Tara knew that Beatrice and Kathy had no intention of letting her go free. She ran from them and the two women gave chase. She managed to escape with some unexpected help from Cyndie, who disagreed with Natania's policy of killing all outsiders. Tara eventually made it back to the bridge where Cyndie agreed to lay down cover fire so Tara could stand a chance against the walkers. Before the two parted company, Cyndie made Tara swear not to tell her people about Oceanside's existence. Tara reluctantly agreed, then fought through a horde of walkers in the hopes of finding Heath. Walking Dead: Swear Notes & Trivia * * Tara Chambler is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series and has no counterpart in the comic book series. A character named Tara Chalmers, featured in the novel, The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor, bears some similarity to Tara Chambler. * Tara is also notably the first LGBT character to be introduced in The Walking Dead TV series. * Tara Chambler is originally from Atlanta, Georgia. Walking Dead: Swear Appearances See also External links * * * Tara Chambler at Wikipedia * References Category:Articles Category:Characters